Lab Rats Elite Force: The Opposite Universe
by JBOYKINS1
Summary: After a nasty wipeout, Bree is transported to an alternate dimension where the Elite Force are evil. She joins forces with Rodissius and his forces to defeat the Elite Force and restore peace to the city.


**Lab Rats Elite Force: The Opposite Universe**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : **I don't own Lab Rats or any it's characters**.

 **I got this idea from Power Rangers Ninja Storm-The Wild Wipeout episode.**

* * *

Bree Davenport decided to spend the morning at the beach. Bree was gonna hit the waves.

'I better get to surfing before I have to bail in a hour,' Bree thought. 'Don't wanna be late for training again.'

Half an hour later Bree made her way to her beach towel to dry off.

"Yo, yo, babe alert!" One surfer said. Bree smiled at them.

"Dude, I was checking out her moves out there. Not bad... for a chick." Another surfer chuckled.

"Yeah, she's pretty fast. As long as she stays out of the way and leaves the big waves to us, she's fine." The first laughed.

Bree walked past them. "Excuse me." Bree charged back into the water.

Bree didn't realize that Riker was watching her; "That's right surfer girl! Just surf your way into my trap!"

On her surfboard Bree smiled at she the big wave approaching her and stood up, only to lose balance and fall backwards.

* * *

Bree woke up and found herself stuck in the sand, seaweed around her feet. She got to her feet slowly; "Nasty Wipeout."

Bree noticed a man laying on his stomach, while Riker grabbed his neck from behind. Bree ran up to help him, pushing Riker off and pulling the man to his feet. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Why wouldn't I be? He was giving me a wonderful neck massage! Then YOU came and ruined it!" The man snapped.

Bree looked around, noticing Rodissius' kids and humans hanging out; "This is freaky. I gotta find the guys and ask them what's going on."

* * *

Bree ran all the way to a store where the guys hang out at.

Bree walked up to the owner. "Excuse sir, I'm a little lost."

The Mantor looked at her; "Of course you are, look, the outlet mall is on Main Street. But you might want to shop later after the Elite Force Attack."

"Elite Force Attack?" Bree wondered; "What's that?"

"Now, you're just acting stupid." The man shook his head; "The Evil Elite Force is attacking the city!"

Bree was shocked and confused; "I gotta go!"

* * *

Bree ran into the tower; "You guys! Listen, the whole city's flipping out!"

"Hey! Bree! There you are!" Oliver said.

"Sup, you missed out." Skylar grinned wickedly; "We were on fire! Outta control!"

"Did you guys hear me? I found out that the Elite Force was trashing everything!" Bree shouted.

"Like we said, outta control." Oliver smirked.

"What? That was you guys?" Bree asked.

"Shh! Don't tell anyone! We wouldn't want to get into any trouble! What's up with you anyway? You've been acting weird." Skylar said.

"Yeah! What's up with the whole goody-goody act?" Oliver asked. Bree was a bit bummed. "Aw hey, I'm sorry! My bad! Hey, what are you going to do? Cry?!"

Kaz walked in; "Ha! I'm almost done with a weapon that's really going to rock this town!"

"That's why you're the Mechanical Master! Dude, K-man!" Chase laughed.

"Cyber Chase, can you tell me what's going on here?" Bree begged.

"Yo, B, I am not Cyber Chase." Chase said.

Bree panicked and turned to Donald Davenport; "Mr. Davenport please, tell me what's happened to everyone."

"Why are you looking at me for?" Donald frowned; "If you don't want to be apart of the Elite Force anymore, you know where the door is! Don't let it hit you on the way out!"

"Or maybe you need a little help finding the way." Kaz grimaced.

"So, what's it's gonna be, Bree?" Chase wondered; "You with us? Or not!"

"If you're talking about trashing the city, then not!" Bree shouted.

"Fine, have it your way!" Kaz grumbled, the team all took fighting positions.

One by one the team lunged forward, but Bree blocked each hit.

Bree backed away, running out; "This day cannot get any weirder."

* * *

"There's gotta be an explanation for all of this." Bree said as she walked through town.

"This is like some sort of a parallel dimension or a bad dream or something." Bree said. To answer her question Ryan, brother of Roman, Riker, Reese, and the rest of Rodissius' kids ran by holding a kite. Bree pinched herself to see if it was a bad dream.

"Parallel dimension." Bree decided.

"Hey, what's up, haven't seen you before!" Roman and Riker said, dressed in colorful clothes instead of dark black ones.

"Ok, now I'm just plain freaked out." Bree frowned, looking at them strangely; "Who are you guys supposed to be?"

"Hey, I'm Roman." Roman answered, looking at Riker; "This is my younger brother Riker."

"Hey." Riker said joyfully; "We're superheroes."

"I need to get something straight. Roman, Riker, Reese, and the rest of you are all good." Bree began slowly.

"Oh yeah!" Riker grinned.

"And everyone's afraid of the Elite Force?" Bree continued.

Roman nodded grimly; "Oh yeah, of course! Well, they just do what they want and stomp on anyone that gets in their way! Well, they're horrible, evil creatures!"

"Oh, you aren't around here, are you?" Riker frowned, grabbing her hand, walking with her.

"Clearly." Bree stated; "What are we gonna do?"

"Well...about what?" Roman asked.

"We have a problem. We need someone really smart and powerful to help us." Bree explained slowly.

"Well, you should go see our father, the Mayor or Centium City." Roman suggested. "He's really smart and powerful and nice."

"Yeah, and he's a libran so he's really balanced." Riker added.

"Can you take me to go see him." Bree asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah!" Riker smiled.

"Of course! Helping people in need is our favorite thing to do!" Roman exclaimed.

Roman, Riker, and Bree walked off.

* * *

"Here we are!" Roman smiled.

"Isn't it groovy?" Riker wondered.

"You can say that." Bree shrugged.

Bree spun into the room and Riker turned to her;"Okay, you just have a seat and the Mayor will be with you shortly."

"Yeah, we gotta go though, there's probably someone else who needs help!" Roman said excitedly; "Okay! Group hug!" They pulled Bree into a group hug and left her.

Bree took a seat on a chair, and soon the Mayor came to her.

"Hello! I'm Mayor Rodissius! How can I help you, my dear?" The Mayor smiled. Bree looked in shock, and fainted.

Reese tapped Bree awake; "Can I get you a glass of water?"

"I'm fine." Bree said immediately.

"You gave us quite a fright!" Rodissius told her, helping her to her feet; "Careful, too fast and you'll hurt yourself!"

Bree turned to the screen where the Elite Force were running around , thrashing the city again.

"I can't believe it." Bree frowned; "Again?"

"It's terrible, isn't it? Nobody quite knows what to do about the Elite Force problem." Rodissius sighed.

"It's your responsibility to protect this city and the people living in it." Bree said; "If you're not gonna do it, who will?"

Rodissius froze and brushed it off, turning back to Bree; "I don't want trouble... I'm sorry."

* * *

Bree ran as fast as she could to find the team and stopped right in front of them.

"Hey!" Bree shouted; "I told you, you're not going to destroy Centium City!"

"Back off, Bree, we don't wanna hurt you." Skylar warned.

"I wouldn't worry about that! I'm exactly defenseless!" Bree snapped; "Let's see if you can handle my powers."

Bree tried to activate one of her powers, but couldn't. Bree then tried to activate one of her bionics, but had no luck.

"Pathetic!" Kaz laughed:; "Did you see that?"

"Hey, are we supposed to be scared?" Chase asked the others.

"This is a joke!" Kaz smirked; "You don't think you have a chance against all of us, do you?"

"For the last time, get out of our way!" Oliver told her, readying his cryo-blast, aiming at Bree. The team moved towards her, and Bree backed away, and took a fighting position.

"This is why I hate parallel dimensions." Bree stated.

"Get her!" Kaz shouted, the team charged at her.

Oliver grabbed one of Bree's wrists and tried to hold her so Chase could strike her, but Bree flipped Oliver onto Chase. He sprung back and shot a cryo-blast at Bree, who flipped out of the way.

Bree kept flipping out the way, dodging the attacks, but as she stopped moving, he did blast her, knocking her off her feet, and Bree was laying on the floor in pain.

"Don't bother getting up!" Chase barked at her; "You're through!"

Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar prepared to blast her, as Chase prepared to hit her with his laser bo, but someone blasted them from behind, knocking the Elite Force to the ground.

Bree looked at the source of the blast; "What now!" She began to smile when she saw who it was.

"Pardon me, lady and gentlemen, but I have been elected to protect the city, and I intend to do it!" Rodissius grimaced.

"Don't make me laugh! Everyone knows you're scared of us!" Kaz grumbled.

"That may be true, but they're not!" Rodissius said, summoning his children.

Roman, Riker, Reese, Ryan, Rachel, Rick, Rebecca, Robert, Robin, Ray, Raven, Ronald, and Rose were all there, prepared to fight the evil Elite Force.

"Nobody's gonna stop us!" Kaz grumbled; "Get them!"

"Attack!" Rodissius commanded his children.

Chase tried to punch Riker, but Riker did a backflip, dodging it. Riker kicked Chase in the stomach, making him stumble back. Chase angered, summoning his laser bo, spinning it, trying to hit Riker. Riker made a green force field appear, blocking it. Riker did another backflip, landing a few feet away from Chase. Riker shot green orbs of plasma energy at Chase, making him stumble to the ground. Chase laid on the ground in pain.

Kaz tried to punch Ryan, but Ryan caught it, delivering his own punch to Kaz's stomach, making him stumble back a few feet. Kaz enraged, shot fire at Ryan multiple times. Ryan held his hands out, deflecting them, sending them all back to Kaz, making him do a front flip and fall to the ground. Kaz laid in pain.

Oliver shot Roman a death glare; "You're mine!" Oliver tried to use his super strength to punch Roman. Roman caught it with ease, twisting it, pushing him away. Oliver quickly angered, shooting cryo-blast after cryo-blast at Roman. Roman dodged them all, with little to no effort. Roman then shot dark purple electricity at him, destroying the cryo-blasts in the process, and knocking to the ground. Oliver laid in on the ground in pain.

Skylar looked at Reese teasingly; "Oh really?" Skylar did a front flip, landing on the tip of her foot, injuring it; "Ow, my leg!" Reese blasted her with light blue rays, coming out of the tips of her fingers. Skylar groaned in pain; "That all you got?" Reese was angry and determined to win this fight; "Not even close." Reese shapeshifted into a large fireball, hitting Skylar, making her drop to the ground. Skylar laid in pain.

All of Rodissius kids all stood next to each other.

The Elite Force barely managed to get up, all standing next to each other.

Bree smiled as Rodissius children were able to defeat the Elite Force.

His team faced the Elite Force; "Okay, team! Join together!" His team combined, shapeshifting into a large Black Cloud; "Now, let them have it! Fire!"

The Black Cloud fired a large amount electricity at the Elite Force, making them all stumble and fall to the ground again.

Rodissius' kids shapeshifted back to normal.

* * *

The Elite Force struggled against Rodissius' children grip. Rodissius came up to them; "I hope you four have learned a valuable lesson."

"What, that if we trash anymore stuff we're gonna get our butts kicked?" Kaz snapped.

"Well, no wonder why you're the smart one." Rodissius said; "Take them away!"

"Uh, are we in trouble or something?" Chase wondered.

"You ruined everything!" Skylar shouted at Bree.

"I was over this evil Elite Force thing anyway. I'm thinking of taking up skateboarding." Oliver smiled hoping they would let him go.

"Skateboarding? No way, man. That's lame..." Chase shot; "Now Motorcross, I can get into that."

The Elite Force was taken away.

"Thank you for everything!" Rodissius beamed at Bree.

"No, thank you." Bree stated; It's been interesting here. But I would like to really go home now."

"Well, maybe you should just go back the way you came." Riker shrugged.

"Riker, that's a great idea." Bree complimented. Bree ran away.

* * *

"Let's get this over with." Bree said, as she charged back in the water.

Bree fell back, screaming 'woah' as she did.

* * *

"I found her!" Chase yelled; "Hey, hey Bree!"

"Wake up!" Kaz told her.

"Stay away, stay back!" Bree cried.

"What? I showered and everything!" Kaz frowned.

"Kaz? Is that really you?" Bree wondered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is." Kaz nodded.

Bree looked around at the team; "Oh you guys it's really good to see you guys!"

"What are you talking about?" Skylar wondered.

"Forget it. Just know I'm happy to see you guys." Bree stated.

Bree hugged the team and the team hugged back.

 **The End.**


End file.
